martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lin Ming
Lin Ming is the main character of Marital World. Once an ordinary youth with average talent, until he found a strange cube that changed his destiny. Companions: * Lan Yunyue - Lin Ming's female childhood friend, played a great role in the starting stage of Lin Ming's martial way. Grade III Martial Talent. * Qin Xingxuan - Grade VI Martial Talent. * Mister Muyi - Inscription Master in the Sky Fortune Kingdom, late Houtian stage. Qin Xingxuan's master. Cultivation techniques so far: * ‘Beginners’ Martial Arts - "trash" technique what Lin Ming cultivated before his encounter with the Magic Cube * Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians ''- pinnacle level complete physical training technique from the Divine Domain (Realm of the Gods), stemming from the first unnamed maser's soul fragment. Currently unknown grade. ** ''True Primal Chaos Formula ''- a special method of circulating true primal energies, derived from the ‘Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians’ manual. ** ''Overbearing Soul Tactic - soul law formula, derived from the ‘Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians’ manual. ** Flow like Silk ''- battle skill based on vibration, capable of ignoring most kind of defense. Derived from the ‘Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians’ manual. * ''Body Tearing Bone Shattering Fist ''- similar to the Flow like Silk, obtained from a fragmented jade slip from the Seven Profound Martial House. Created by an unknown elder, much less profound than the Flow. Based on the remaining 30% content, graded as low-grade earth-step. * ''Foundation Spear Technique - obtained from a fragmented jade slip from the Seven Profound Martial House. Low-grade human-step grade. * Foundation Movement Technique - obtained from a fragmented jade slip from the Seven Profound Martial House. Low-grade human-step grade. * Heretical God Force - makes possible to greatly enhance one’s strength for a short time, and true essence would also increase. Also makes possible to form diverse elemental souls/essences. Obtained from the second unnamed Realm of the Gods master's soul fragment. Unknown grade. ** Flame Essence ** Thunder Soul * Golden Roc Shattering the Void ''- top movement technique without fixed patterns. To master it it's necessary to gain insights into the concepts of wind and void. Also obtained from the second unnamed Realm of the Gods master's soul fragment. Unknown grade. * ''Pulse Cutting Palm ''- wreaks the body's meridians, making it almost impossible to cultivate ever again, also destroys the current cultivation. Usable only when the opponent's (current) True Essence weaker than the users. Also obtained from the second unnamed Realm of the Gods master's soul fragment. Unknown grade. * ''Vermillion Bird Forbidden Divine Chronicle ''- fire based Essence Gathering technique obtained from Divine Phoenix Island. Requires Vermilion Bird bloodline to cultivate it to the higher levels. Unknown grade. * ''Bi Luo’s Concealment Technique - able to change one’s personal appearance and true essence fluctuations(?). At the beginning it was said it's able to hide one's cultivation, but it was revoked later. One of the small inconsistencies in the novel. * Martial Intents ** Ethereal- obtained in the Icy Pond Waterfall Killing Array, hastens the Essence cultivation. ** Samsara - obtained in the Sorcer's Pagoda, soul attack/defense intent. Bloodlines: * Azure Dragon - obtained in the Sorcer's Pagoda * Vermilion Bird - obtained in the Divine Phoenix Island * Phoenix - obtained in the Concepts: * wind * vibration (?) * space-time Crafting: * Inscription Master ** Weapon/Armor ** Resource ** Body * Array Master Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:South Horizon Region Category:Sky Fortune Kingdom Category:Lin Family Category:Divine Phoenix Island